The use of movable carts, such as, but not limited to, industrial strength carts for many industrial and commercial material handling applications, as well as, other handling application is known. In additional to moving materials, often a cart is used for also moving tools that may be needed for the particular function or application. The tools may be accumulated in a loose configuration within a toolbox or tool carrier or may be disposed loosely directly on one or more of the shelves of the cart. The use of tool organizers is also known for storing tools. However, separate means for transportation for the tool organizer or allowing for a portion of the available storage space on the cart shelf is required. Additionally, certain tool organizers are not constructed for disposing on a shelf and such use can cause the tools to become loose and fall out of the holder. Thus, the present invention quick attachment bracket overcomes these problems by permitting a tool holder to be quickly secured to the side of a cart shelf without using virtually any of the storage space provided by the shelf and also permitting use of the cart to transport the user's tools.